Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 2x + 7$, $ JK = 2x + 5$, and $ JL = 36$, Find $KL$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {2x + 5} + {2x + 7} = {36}$ Combine like terms: $ 4x + 12 = {36}$ Subtract $12$ from both sides: $ 4x = 24$ Divide both sides by $4$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 2({6}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {KL = 12 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 19}$